Paragon
Page is in the works'' '''Paragon, the Keeper of Balance is an entity within the Kingdom Hearts Multiverse who embodies balance. He uses both Light and Dark magic as well as his sword Soul Purge with precise skill. Before the events of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Paragon is attacked by Master Xehanort, who knew Paragon could be a problem later on. Paragon is sent into a deep slumber in the Memory World, where he is awakened by Sora over 10 years later. He is knowledgeable about many topics, including Keyblade Wielders, Heartless, and the true nature of the Memory World. Journal Entries Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki A denizen of the Memory World He was discovered sleeping in the memory world, and helps Sora learn more about it. He controls both Light and Darkness, and uses a sword in battle He seems to have a vendetta against "Master Xehanort". History The formation of the Library "I sat there, in the beginning of my tale. I didn't know who I was, but...I knew I would find out." -''Paragon'' During the decades following the Keyblade War, the Akashic Library world was formed, as a depository for information that flowed out of other worlds. In time, the world grew and gained a life of its own, giving birth to the Knowledge-seekers, Paragon being among them. The Knowledge-seekers took it upon themselves to collect and catalog the information flowing into their world. As their collection grew, each of the Knowledge-seekers became enraptured in a particular subject, becoming experts in their preferred topics. Paragon was particularly drawn to information regarding the worlds of Darkness and Light, and filled his mind and heart with the idea that perfect balance could be achieved between the two. He began using his own body to test his belief-utilizing both the power of light and darkness. The Arrival of the Keyblades "Now I'm alone" -''Paragon'' Roughly 14 years before the events of Birth By Sleep, a darkness crept into the Akashic Library, giving birth to several Heartless-like creatures. These monsters attacked the knowledge-seekers, stealing away the hearts of many and causing great damage to the library. Paragon would be the only Knowledge-seeker to survive this attack. During the battle, two men appeared; warriors of the Keyblade, and together they drove out the Shadow creatures. The two men - Xehanort and Eraqus - befriended Paragon, and apologized for not being able to help sooner. Seeking the power to defend himself from future dangers, Paragon begged the men to teach him how to use a keyblade, but Eraqus firmly believed that the Knowledge-seeker was not able. Xehanort comforted Paragon, explaining that it was not a weapon anyone could use. He went on to reveal that Paragon had a different kind of power sleeping in his heart, and encouraged him to awaken it. The two men said their goodbyes, and departed the world. After the Keyblade Wielders left, Paragon was left alone in the damaged Akashic Library. As the sole Knowledge-seeker left, he set to work reshaping the world into one where information would be easier to access; a world of memory, one where memories could take form and knowledge could be shared to all. He also began working to reshape his own being, eventually creating the Soul Purge weapons, which he trained with near-constantly. Moving the gears forward "You have been a great help to me these past months, but I can see you will just be a dangerous loose end. Goodbye, my friend." -''Xehanort, after stabbing Paragon'' After a time, Xehanort returned to the newly-reformed memory world, seeking information about the Keyblade War and other matters. Paragon, thankful to the Keyblade Master, and lonely in the world, was more than willing to share what he knew. Xehanort departed after a time, but not before promising to return again. Xehanort did return, several times, each time searching into a different subject; the Keyblade, darkness, memories, time, and the nature of the heart itself. Paragon shared all he could, growing to trust the Keyblade Master greatly. Paragon revealed his ability to manifest memories and information to Xehanort, who in turn secretly feared the ability, believing it could give away his plans to his enemies. Over time, Xehanort would seek more and more knowledge, delving deeper into the Library's secrets. In turn, Paragon began to suspect the true nature of Xehanort's research. The knowledge-seeker thus intensified his own search for power, preparing for the chance that Xehanort might, in time, become an enemy. One day, Xehanort appeared in the Memory World without warning, and approached Paragon. Paragon, suspecting something was up, gave his usual greeting and prepared to defend himself, but was too late; the old man summoned his Keyblade and thrust it into Paragon's heart. As Paragon lay dying, Xehanort gloated, revealing that he knew Paragon was getting smarter, and that he had no more use for the knowledge-seeker. Recognizing the last Knowledge-seeker is in danger of disappearing, the Memory World reaches out and holds Paragon in a mystic sleep, keeping him conscious, but sealed for years; allowing his injury to heal. Believing that Xehanort was simply using him from the beginning, Paragon reasoned that the attack on his world must have been staged by the Keyblade-wielders in order to gain his trust. A hatred against the Keyblade began to fester in Paragon's heart, and he spent several years in frozen pain, planning to get revenge on Xehanort. Appearance Paragon wears a unique, high-collared coat, with black sleeves and a belt loop containing several straps around the waist. The zipper for his coat starts at his stomach and extends down the length of the outfit. Long, white boots can be seen underneath his coat. Paragon possesses exceptionally long, silver-white hair that extends to his ankles. Only his left eye peaks out from under his bands, showing off it's green coloring. Personality Paragon initially appears to be a calm, reserved caretaker of the memory world, on good terms with the Keyblade Wielders. He seems to be well acquainted with Master Xehanort, having deep-seated trust in the man. This trust ultimately proved his downfall, however, as Xehanort used it to strike down Paragon when his defenses were down. Feeling betrayed by not just Xehanort, but by all Keyblade Wielders, Paragon now seems to despise them all equally. He immediately takes out his anger on Sora and Riku upon awakening, and even though he is eventually befriended, he never truly trusts Keyblade Wielders again. The Knowledge-seeker takes his role seriously, strenuously organizing and monitoring information in the Akashic Library and, later on, the Memory World. Paragon shows a keen interest in learning as much as possible, searching the very edge of the world-library for random tidbits of information. Paragon holds a relatively neutral position in the Kingdom Hearts universe, believing that the worlds should have both Light and Darkness in them, in order to preserve balance. In addition, Paragon believes that, just because a being is different, it does not mean they are evil. It is for this reason that he defends the nature of the Heartless from Sora. Paragon believes that Darkness is necessary, and that the Heartless do fulfill a purpose in the world. In relationships, Paragon is also shown to be very loyal to his those he trusts; he uses his own body as a shield to protect Roxas and Xion, and later came to Riku's aid despite being in different worlds at the time. He will often offer guidance and information to those he believes need it, and will dutifully search out answers to questions posed by allies. Alternatively, he is also known to be a show-off, and has frequently used his vast knowledge to boast. Abilities As a Knowledge-seeker, Paragon is capable of freely manipulating information in the Memory World. He is capable of taking memories from an individual, no matter their state, and giving them physical form again. Paragon can use this ability to recreate historical events or to give form to beings such as Xion or Memory Heartless. In addition, Paragon is capable of freely viewing the an individuals memories. Paragon excels in using both the elements of Light and Darkness in combat, switching between the two as shown by the glow around his body. Using light, he can encase his sword, Soul Purge, in light energy to increase the length of the weapon and fire energy blades. He can also use the light energy to jump high and glide for a brief time. He can also erect barriers around himself, create pillars of light, or create light-based holograms of himself to confuse opponents. When using the power of darkness, Paragon can create destructive shock-waves of dark energy, as well as fire dark bolts from the tip of his sword at enemies. He can also create corridors of darkness to travel through, or even miniature corridors, which are used to redirect attacks. Paragon is also capable of using Dark energy to mask his appearance, darken the surrounding area, or trap opponents in a dark vortex. During his Final Limit, Paragon uses both the power of Light and Darkness at the same time, as well as summoning a second Soul Purge sword. He releases constant bursts of Darkness and Light for a brief time, turning the area around him into a destructive vortex. His ultimate technique involves simultaneously charging the powers of Light and Darkness a single blast, which can devastate a large area around him. Weapon Paragon wields a sword known as the Soul Purge, consisting of a handle and florescent energy blade. Despite being seemingly made out of energy, the blade itself is solid and possesses an edge. He is known to be able to summon more than one at a time, having wielded two as part of his Final Limit. The Soul Purge itself is capable of releasing a Heartless' captive heart, being one of the few weapons capable of this. The Soul Purge is a very sharp weapon, shown cutting through a massive pillar during one scene. Paragon shows exceptional skill with the Soul Purge, evidently being a fair swordsman. He uses it often in conjunction with his powers as well as in midair combos. He is also capable of throwing the weapon and retaining some form of control over it's direction. Paragon is shown to use the sword in unique ways, such as throwing the blade into a wall to use as a stepping point for a jump. The Soul Purge is based of Xemnas' Infinity Ethereal Blade. Category:Characters